A Dozen Drabbles
by toothlessbean
Summary: A dozen little drabbles of randomness. Some love, a little adventure, who knows what you'll find in here? Mostly written for the HPFC Forum.
1. Its Not a Real Kiss

**AN: Written for the:**

**10 Drabbles Challenge: Het Pairing- Liliy/James**

**All Sorts of love Competition: Het**

**Seven Kisses Challenge**

* * *

_1976, June 12th_

The first kiss was in her sixth year. Lily had told herself she was done with boys. Sev had betrayed her, and James's group were arrogant brats. He snuck up behind her in the common room and kissed her on the check. She had whirled around, angry, ready to kill. She saw him smiling and her anger began to melt. Maybe, a kiss on the cheek was ok. It wasn't a real kiss. It wasn't like she liked James Potter.

* * *

_1977, September 1st_

This year would be the best. Lily had promised herself. Nothing would distract her. Especially not the Marauders (as the called themselves). She had just been made Head Girl; she couldn't wait to find who the Head Boy was. She saw him step onto the train, his badge gleaming. It couldn't be, James Potter, Head Boy? She stood motionless. She saw him run up to her, head him whisper in her ear, "Guess we'll be working together this year." His voice was kind. His kissed her again, on the cheek. Not a real kiss. She kind of, enjoyed it?

* * *

_1977, October 31st_

She had been hanging out with Potter too much. She guessed he had started to grow on her. She knew it annoyed Sev-Snape. He wasn't Sev anymore. That was a nickname. For friends. They weren't friends anymore. Not after what he had done to her this year. So when Potter asked her out, she said yes. She gave him a kiss of acceptance, on the cheek of course. Not real. It couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

_1977, November 15th_

They'd been going out for over a month now, he had kissed her on the cheek (not real kisses) a couple of times. Lily had actually started to like him now. No, she had liked him before, now more so. So, after dinner, when he held her hand and snuck her out of the school (under his invisibility cloak) she didn't tell him he was breaking the rules. And when he took her to the lake, and they sat under the tree and talked, she enjoyed it. When he kissed her (on the lips this time, a real kiss), she didn't say a word against it. She enjoyed that too.

* * *

_1977, April 13th_

Lily had kissed James many time now. Not all the kisses stood out. Most of them drifted by, forgotten. But when they went on the trip to Hogsmead (their last trip there as students, the trips were soon canceled for fear of Voldemort) and James took Lily to that tea shop and kissed her over a cup of steaming tea (it was cold out for April), that kiss was sweet as sugar. She would remember it forever.

* * *

_1980, August 1st_

Lily had married James now. They had kissed countless times. Now, she held her son in her arms. James sat beside her, asleep. He had sat up with her most of the night, staring with her at the newborn baby. Lily smiled down at her son, Harry. She slowly raised his head towards hers, careful not wake him. She kissed him gently and smiled. Not all her kisses belonged to James now.

* * *

_1981, October 31st_

Lily picked up Harry, kissed James on the cheek and headed up to bed. She didn't know that would be her last kiss. She didn't know Voldemort would kill her and James. She did know though, that as she heard the curse hit James, heard him fall (she couldn't see him die, but she felt as if a part of her had), that she regretted that last kiss. She had only kissed him on the cheek. It hadn't been a real kiss. When Voldemort came for her, she gave her life to protect Harry. She only wished she could have kissed him first.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	2. Fumble

He's been planning this night for months. He bought the ring, arranged a romantic evening. He is sure everything will go perfectly. They go out to dinner. They talk, he doesn't really pay attention. He has more important things on his mind. When they finish dinner, they go for a walk. He is careful to be inconspicuous. After all, they are in a muggle place.

She had wanted to be near her parents, her father is ill. He knew her parents lived by a beach. In all those muggle movies (that's what they're called, right?), the boyfriend always proposed at the beach. Well, he was her boyfriend and they are at a beach. He knows it's the perfect moment when the moon rises over the waves, full and round in the sky.

He gets down on one knee, she squeals. He reaches into his coat to pull out the ring, but he is nervous, his ears begin to turn red. He fumbles with the box trying to open it. As he does this, he plans, again, what he will say. _Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me? _It's a muggle tradition, proposing this way. But she is a muggle-born, and their in a muggle place. Anyway, if he's to marry her, he'd better get used to doing things her way. Finally, he opens the box. In the moonlight, she is so beautiful. He is distracted, he trys to say what he has planned out. In his hurry and nervousness, only one word slips out, "Me?"

His ears (and face) turn as bright as a quaffle. He is such a failure. But she must not thing so. She is hugging him, kissing him, crying. He knows without words what her answer is.


End file.
